The Seminar
by Maggie Eaton
Summary: Jack meets Sam and Daniel for a Seminar. Short Story complete. No copyright infringement intended.


This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No monetary value is involved.

Thanks to the creator/owners of Stargate/Stargate SG1 for lending me their wonderful characters, they'll be home soon.

**_The Seminar –_**

Jack hadn't been thrilled to attend this thing, but it was almost over now and he was waiting patiently to get back into his routine. Flying a desk wasn't much compared to his previous duties, but it had _this_ beat by a mile, not that he hadn't enjoyed getting out of Washington and spending a couple of days with Carter was great, but of course there was always Daniel, not to mention the other two hundred or so miscellaneous military personnel on site to keep him honest. The only real plus so far was sitting close enough to Carter in these meetings to whisper silliness in her ear and then bask in her quiet laughter and the glimmer in her eyes. _Ah, ah, enough of that, concentrate on the speaker, it must be almost finished by now._

"…Well, I think we've all seen enough of the practical applications for today. I hope you all can see new uses for this science in your chosen field. Now I'd like to show you a bit of the lighter side, if you don't mind, so relax and enjoy. May I have two volunteers?"

Jack leaned over towards Sam and whispered conspiratorially, "Half of this room is military personnel, who's this guy kidding? Doesn't he know we're taught _not_ to volunteer?"

She chuckled quietly as she continued to watch the speaker. "Well, Sir, you've been known to volunteer on many occasions…_especially_ for dangerous missions. Feeling adventurous?"

"Not this time, Carter. Not much for that bark like a chicken, cluck like a dog routine." His devilish grin was warm and penetrating as he winked at her.

"I don't know, Jack…it might be interesting to see you lose all your inhibitions…"

"Think I'll pass, Daniel…military dignity, protocol…you know, now that I'm a '_General'_." His voice dropped to an even quieter whisper as he basically mouthed the word. "I'm expected to set an example, not to mention keeping the Joint Chiefs off my ass…_however_ if you'd like to…." Jack swung his arm in an inviting gesture, but the younger man just smiled and shook his head.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm fine here. And _protocol_? That's reaching a bit, Jack, even for you."

The speaker pulled a handsome Lieutenant named John from the front row and they watched as the young man fell quickly into a deep sleep while still standing on his feet. As the hypnotist snapped his fingers, he calmly opened his eyes. "Now, John…how do you feel?"

"Fine, Sir." The hypnotist smiled at the young officer's crisp military speech even under the effects of hypnosis.

"Good. John, are you capable of doing a single hand stand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Would you do one for us now?" The young officer moved to get in position but the speaker stopped him. "First remove your jacket and shirt…that should make it easier."

"_Oh, here we go…"_ Jack spoke quietly; his voice was full of skepticism as whistles and hoots rose from the audience.

"It's all in fun, Sir, just enjoy it!" She elbowed him gently and then graced him with a 1000-watt smile.

"Ow, Carter!" He frowned at her momentarily then turned his attention back to the stage.

The Lieutenant preformed a perfect single handstand and then proceeded to do several push ups and with further instruction struck a few classic weight-builder poses. The speaker asked if was married and the Lieutenant quickly responded "no". When asked if he had a girlfriend, he responded that she was waiting for him in Texas, which brought a loud chorus of groans from the audience, _and one nurse in particular_. After another pose or two, the speaker thanked him and left him to rest in a chair on the far side of the stage. The room, which had been filled with giggles and wolf-whistles during his performance, changed to applause as his head drooped in sleep.

"Well, that was a little less threatening than some of our earlier applications! And I'd say, most enjoyable, judging from your reaction. Now, may I have a female volunteer?"

No one moved. "Come on now, ladies! From what I'm told most of you are seasoned battle veterans…surely you wouldn't let a little thing like hypnosis intimidate you?" His eyes searched the room pausing briefly on each female observer and finally coming to rest on Sam.

"Perhaps one of you officers would like to experience hypnosis? Colonel, would you be so kind?"

Sam looked nervously to Jack and Daniel, who were both smiling mischievously and clapping encouragement to her dismay. "_Oh, no_…"

"Go ahead, Carter, _it's all in fun_, just enjoy it!" Jack smiled broadly as he repeated her own words back to her and nodded his head toward the stage. Unable to resist the underlying challenge in his voice, she stood smugly, tugging her jacket back in place, as the room filled with applause.

"Thank you, Colonel!" The speaker reached out a hand to assist her onto the stage as she turned to face the audience. He leaned close to her and whispered a few words meant to calm any nervousness she might be feeling. "Just listen to my voice and concentrate. You'll be fine, Colonel. Just a bit of fun." Sam shook her head slowly in agreement, her eyes quite a bit wider than normal.

"Might I suggest you remove you jacket so that you will be more at ease and then sit in the chair, please?" Sam followed his instructions, glancing quickly at Jack and Daniel in the audience, then turned her back as she removed her jacket. She covered the microphone with her hand and spoke quietly, "Nothing too over the top, ok? I work with a lot of these people."

"Yes, of course, Colonel, not to worry."

Sam sat in the chair and he instructed her to close her eyes and relax. He spoke to her in a soothing, melodic voice and in less than a minute she was asleep.

"Well! That was easy!" The speaker joked and grinned at his audience. "Now, Colonel…may I ask your name?"

"Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Sir."

The speaker grinned again, "My, my, you are all _so_ polite! _Sir_ this, _Sir_ that!" Chuckles rose from the seats below him. "Now, Samantha, are you married?"

"No, Sir."

"Engaged?"

"No, Sir."

"Well for heaven's sake, _why not_?" Laughter again rose in the room. "You are a most attractive woman, Samantha."

Jack watched as Sam visibly blushed and ducked her head. "Thank you, Sir, I have a very hectic schedule. Career Air Force, my work takes up most of my time." Jack couldn't help but smile. He could detect little difference in _this_ Carter and the waking Carter he worked with everyday. He exchanged a quick glance and shrugs with Daniel then turned back to the stage.

"Sleep, Samantha." The speaker touched her forehead lightly and her head immediately drooped to her chest. He then turned back to the audience. "The Colonel seemed a bit concerned I might embarrass her, so I must insist that none of you take anything she does too seriously. Agreed?" The man was grinning wickedly, trying to encourage his audience.

A mild roar of "agreed" came up from the rows of military and civilian personnel below him and he smiled broadly. "Excellent, now let's find out a little more about Samantha, shall we?"

"Samantha?"

Sam lifted her head and turned it towards him. "Yes?"

"What is it that you do in the Air Force?" Daniel felt Jack tense beside him as they exchanged a worried glance.

"I'm an astrophysicist, I work in deep space radar telemetry." The speaker turned to the audience and mouthed "_WHAT_?" and Jack released his breath and glanced at Daniel, visibly relaxing, as the audience chuckled en masse.

"_That a girl_." Jack whispered and Daniel smiled at his obvious relief.

"Guess that means you're smarter than most of us?"

"Probably, Sir." The crowd chuckled together as Sam answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yes, I suppose it does. Well then, do you enjoy dancing, Samantha?"

"Yes, of course."

"Great. I'd like you to dance for the Lieutenant here." He held out a hand and lifted her from the chair turning to the side of the stage. "Music, please gentlemen?"

Sam preformed a sweet, slow dance to the music. Spinning and turning in front of the still hypnotized Lieutenant, it was as graceful as ballet, intense and mesmerizing. Then the music changed. Suddenly, the speakers were blaring a 'bump and grind' melody and Sam paused, hesitating only momentarily until her body identified the seductive rhythm.

Jack's mouth dropped open as she circled the Lieutenant and drew her arm slowly around his shoulders. Then she dropped into a squat and slowly slid up again, dragging both her hands along his bare skin seductively the way he'd seen strip…._um_, _exotic_ dancers do. Not that he visited those places often, but after all he was no choirboy either. Jack couldn't look away, he was aware of the hoots and whistles echoing in the room, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Suddenly, he was aware of Daniel staring at her; eyebrows raised and mouth agape as he turned to face him. "Oh, God." Daniel's voice was no more than a whisper.

"Yeah, that guy's dead meat when Carter wakes up." Jack stated flatly.

"Very…_sexy_, though." Daniel's voice cracked a bit as Sam's performance triggered responses in him that he'd never associated with her before and Jack tilted his head at him in a questioning gesture, eyebrows raised and mouth open in disbelief.

"Daniel!" Jack snapped, obviously upset at Daniel's unexpected reaction.

"Jack?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh! Sorry, Jack, she's just…"

"I can see, Daniel, thank you!"

"_Yeah_…apparently, so can _everyone_ _else_." Jack's head turned quickly around the room, his trained eyes absorbing the multitude of men who had risen to their feet clapping and cheering; listening for the first time (and finding it a _bit_ disturbing) to the whistles and catcalls rising from the audience, before turning his intense gaze back to Sam.

"That's very good, Samantha, thank you." Sam immediately stopped and smiled sweetly at the speaker. Jack squirmed a bit in his chair, thankful that the dance was over. That was _so_ not a dance intended to be public! The speaker waited for the rowdy crowd to calm and to give Sam a chance to catch her breath.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it, Samantha?"

"Yes." She was smiling devilishly and shrugged her shoulders upward in glee. Jack couldn't help but respond, she was so adorable when she smiled that way, completely relaxed, no false exterior remaining and her eyes chock full of mischief.

"Ok, since you're not married and you don't have a boyfriend let's do a little experiment shall we?" Sam watched him intently. "I want you to find the most attractive man in the room and give him a kiss."

"Uh oh." Daniel's words were lost as whoops and hollers immediately exploded in the room and most of the men rose to their feet. He turned to look at Jack meeting his eyes dead on just as he muttered, "damn!"

The speaker thumped the microphone attempting to quiet the room. "Down boys! This is a Colonel in the US Air Force you're hooting at. Take your seats, please!" The noise level lowered considerably and he continued.

"Ok, Samantha, ready?" Sam shook her head 'yes' with a big, innocent smile spreading across her face. "Ok, careful." The speaker helped her down the stairs and released her hand as she reached the bottom. She paused for only a moment searching the sea of faces in front of her and then as the spotlight hit her face, started walking deliberately across the room.

"Uh oh!" Daniel warned again, louder this time and glanced briefly at Jack as they watched Sam approach. Jack grimaced slightly as she stopped in front of him. As he looked up into her fiery eyes she suddenly reached down and grabbed both his lapels pulling him to his feet. "Carter!" He barked out quickly in an attempt to stop her, but it was no use. She grasped his face with both her hands and locked her lips passionately onto his.

Jack could hear Daniel laughing beside him and he quickly put his hands on Sam's to push her away. She responded easily, moving away from him slightly and he dropped his hands back to his sides but kept his eyes locked on hers.

She remained still, staring dreamily into his dark eyes and before he could react, she kissed him again. Her arms slid beneath his open jacket and surrounded him as she forced his mouth open with her insistent tongue and pushing hers full into his mouth, she deepened the kiss. Her passion was on the verge of engulfing him as he tried to squelch his own emotions. Suddenly, he felt her leg wrap around his and begin to slide up and down as he fought the desire to trap her within his arms. He could hear the shouts and whistles of the people around them, _not angry_ or _disapproving_, but _cheering_. '_What the hell_,' he thought, '_what's done is done_.' Smiling into her sensuous mouth, he tossed caution and protocol aside, wrapped his arms around her and returned all the passion of her kiss. The noise in the room doubled but to Jack it seemed to slowly disappear as he allowed her to draw him in, aware only of the kiss and her body touching his. Suddenly the speaker's voice, very close to his ear, made him jump.

"Samantha, sleep." He touched her forehead and Sam went limp in Jack's arms, her head relaxing against his shoulder. "On the count of three you will awaken and be totally relaxed and refreshed." Jack shook his head 'no' not wanting Sam to wake up in his arms, but it was too late. "One, two, three."

Crystal blue eyes flashed open and looked up slowly into Jack's smiling face. That "all knowing" grin of his met her slightly shocked expression as she awoke abruptly from the hypnosis. She looked down at his arms holding her and then followed them slowly to his face, finally meeting Jack's eyes. "Oh, God! General!" She slammed her eyes shut and lowered her head as her face blushed a deep shade of pink.

The speaker's eyes traveled slowly across Jack, noting the uniform and the stars on his shoulders that he'd previously ignored. "_General_?" The man gulped and seemed to go a bit pale as he stared wide-eyed at Jack. "Oops, sorry."

"Well, hey, at least you _told_ her to kiss the _most_ attractive man in the room. What'd you expect?" Sam's head popped up at his words and she swallowed nervously while keeping her eyes on him. Jack smiled broadly at the speaker, setting the man somewhat at ease and bringing another chorus of laughter from the crowd. Then he silently dismissed him with the scowl in his eyes and turned quickly back to Sam.

"_Colonel_?" His voice was low and comforting, his eyes calm as he spoke.

She looked back at him with terror stricken eyes. "Sorry, Sir."

"_Hey_, all in fun, right? _Besides_ it's not the _first_ time." Her eyes grew wider still as he nodded to the crowd around them. He leaned in a bit closer and dropped his voice so that only she could hear. "They just got to _see_ you jump me _this time_." A wicked boyish grin spread across his face as she pulled back in surprise. "Might as well smile, Carter, what else can we do?"

In the background, the speaker was calling an end to the seminar, thankfully dragging attention away from them and the room came alive with the noise of hundreds of people moving and chatting.

Daniel watched as Sam dropped her head down to her chest, embarrassment overtaking her. "Hey, guys let's go to O'Malley's and get a steak. You hungry, Sam?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yet another place where I embarrassed myself in public!

"_Yeah_, it's getting so I can't take you two _anywhere_!" Jack smirked and dropped his eyes to the floor, waiting for Sam to react.

"_Daniel_!" Sam punched him roughly on the shoulder, but he just smiled at her.

"_Sam_! Could've been worse, you know."

"How?"

"You could have kissed Siler."

Jack and Sam's heads snapped towards him so similarly that Daniel couldn't suppress a chuckle. They're faces also wore the same scowl. "Whoa, just kidding guys." He added as they both continued to stare at him.

Jack sent Daniel to retrieve Sam's jacket while they walked to the car. She was obviously mortified. "Dammit, he _promised_ he wouldn't embarrass me!" She finally spoke, spitting the words out in a distasteful stream.

"It'll be fine, Carter. He couldn't have known…"

"Sir, _how can you say that_?"

"Hey, he _gave_ you a hypnotic suggestion."

"Yeah, like that's going to help my defense! I mean, you are a _General_…and in public…"

"Carter." Jack shook his head, smiling.

"I'm really sorry, Sir."

"_Carter_!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"_It'll pass_…just promise me one thing."

"What's that, Sir?"

"Promise me that if that_ suggestion _evercomes_ back_…you'll come and find me." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away smiling.

Her mouth dropped open and when she looked up she was staring at his retreating form. A small smile lit up her face as she spoke, "I think I can do that…_Sir_."

_The End_


End file.
